Ice Time
by lucasluvforever
Summary: So another little sister fan fiction but with a twist... This time it isn't basketball it's ice hockey. please read I know its different but I would love feed back. R&R!


Ice Time

Ice Time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its Characters. I made up the character Zoey but everything else is all Marks.

A/N: So I thought I would right this story. Yes another little sister fic. But with a twist. Its hockey instead of basketball! Please, please review!

Chapter 1:

"You ready Zoey?" Lucas asked walking into his little sister's room.

"Ready Lukey!" She smiled putting her skate into her bag.

Lucas smiled at the nickname his seven year old sister gave him. "Alright," he laughed. "Let's go munchkin." He scooped her up in one arm and her bag in the other.

"We're heading out mom." Lucas said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay. Don't forget your hat Zoey." She said putting the white hat with a pompom on the little girls head. "And Luke, make sure she wears it when you guys leave the rink."

"I will mom." He said grabbing his own bag.

"Bye Mommy. "Zoey smiled.

"Bye sweetie." Karen yelled after them.

Lucas dropped their bags in the back of the old truck and walked around the side with Zoey still in his arm. He buckled her up then got in behind the wheel.

"Let's role Zoe." He smiled.

"Okey dokey."

They pulled out and headed for Tree Hill's Ice Rink.

"Lukey?" Zoey asked looking up at her big brother.

"Yea Zoe?" Luke answered.

"Are you gonna be at my game tomorrow?" She asked.

"Luke grabbed his heart with one hand while still holding the wheel with the other. "Ahh Zoey! My heart! It's broken!" Lucas joked.

Zoey giggled wildly in her seat. "Okay Lucas, okay!" She kept giggling.

Lucas laughed as he put his hands back on the wheel. "Have I missed a game yet?"

"No." She answered as her giggles died away.

"And wait a second you goofball." He said as if just realizing something amazing. "Who is your coach?"

"You are!" she exclaimed giggling again.

"Trying to pull one over on me huh?!" He reached over and began tickling his little sister.

They pulled into the parking lot of the rink and hopped out of the truck. He grabbed their bags out of the trunk and turned to Zoey," Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

"No. I want to!"

"Okay, and here, don't forget your stick."

She took her bag, which was bigger than she was and her stick and waited. " C'mon Lukey!" She whined. "You're too slow."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They walked in and found out what locker room they where in. Zoey took off trying to run while she carried her bag and stick."

"Slow down Zoe, before you fall." Lucas called after her.

Zoey stopped and waited for her big brother. She stood tapping her foot that wore size two pink converse high tops.

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can." He chuckled.

This was Zoey's favorite thing in the world to do. They would come to the rink every few weeks, whenever Luke could get ice time, just him, Zoe, Skills, Fergie, and Junk. Mouth would also come and sit in the boards. They'd practice or goof off, whatever. She loved it.

They walked into the locker room to find Skills and the guys already there half dressed.

"Zoe!" Skills yelled opening his arms.

"Skilly!" Zoey ran and gave him a hug. She loved to skate with the guys.

"What about us?" Junk and Fergie chimed in.

Zoey walked over and gave Junk a high five and did her secret hand shake with Fergie.

"Alright, c'mon kiddo, get dressed and put your skates on and I'll tie them."

They all always got fully dressed so they could have scrimmages without taking a puck to the knee or leg.

Zoey ran over and began to put all her gear on over her shorts and t-shirt she was wearing beneath the sweatpants she wore.

First went on the jills, then the shin pads. Socks were next followed by pants and skates. Her elbow pads went on after the shoulder pads that went over her tweety-bird t-shirt then the jersey.

"okay here," he gave her her neck guard to put on while he tied her skates."

A minute later they were all out on the ice fully dressed in all there gear carrying their sticks.

Lucas got on the ice carrying a bucket of pucks followed by the guys. He dumped the pucks out in the middle of the ice and pushed the two nets to their places at either end of the ice.

"C'mon Zoey. Come stretch." Lucas called as he skated over to the boards. Zoey came skating over at top speed and stopped sending ice flying all over Luke and the guys who had all ready began to stretch. They all laughed and finished up stretching.

Twenty minutes later they were all skating everywhere. Zoey was streaking down the ice stick handling in and out of the cones that were set up, she shot and scored on the open net.

"And the little one's on fire tonight!" Fergie yelled.

"Alright who wants to scrimmage?" Lucas asked.

"Me! Me, me, me!" Zoey screamed!

"Alright us against Fergie and skills with Junk in net." Lucas said.

"You guys are going down!" Skills motioned with his thumb.

"Break it out pass the red line then go back in." Lucas said, because the only had one goalie instead of two.

Lucas took the face off with Zoey over at right wing and Fergie at left wing for skills, who took the face off.

Mouth had just showed up and sat in the boards ready to narrate.

"And Luke won the face off! He's got the puck and stick handles up in to the zone and passes to Zoey. She stick handles up the center drops it back to Lucas to Lucas who takes a slap shot that bounces of Junk's pads, Zoey has the rebound and scores!"

"Whoa!!" Zoey yells holding her stick up skating around the net.

After the scrimmage is over they play a game of tag on the ice. Luke is in hot pursuit of Zoey who is like a bullet skating around the rink. Lucas is on her tail and he catches her. She starts giggling as her feet dangle about the ice.

"So you ready?" He asks her putting her down and grabbing their sticks off the bench. The guys had already left having to get up early the next morning.

"Yea. I'm tired." She said.

They head to the locker room and change. They leave the rink and head home. Lucas turned on the radio and the song he listens to before every game came on.

"Go ahead as you waste your day with thinking when you fall everyone stands another day and you've had your fill of sinking with the life held in your hands are shaking cold…"

A/N: So I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think please and if I should update…


End file.
